MLPokemon- Redone
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: When Lightnen is from Equestria and meets Ash Ketchum and his friends.Her live goes into a twist and she doesn't know if she can keep Pallet Town a flout as an evil tries to take it over along with the rest of the Pokémon world.What is a mare to do when she's supposed to save a world but the love of her live is also in danger! Read to find out. K for Death&Mentioned bodies NOblood
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): WELCOME! Great to be back! I've been doing some planning for this and I can't wait to get started I've been reading "Spilling Ink" so hopefully my writing will be a little better I'm working on giving it a better name but if any of you have suggesting just let me know. So I'm totally redoing the whole of the story. When me and and Orion first came up with this we didn't really think it up we came up with the major thing in each book and boom we started working on it but now I'm going to add a plot and warning everything is completely different than the original, it is now set in X and Y, there is a large time skip and I hope it will be more interesting. So here you go the totally redone My Little Pokémon!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _**(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!)**

Chapter One

The bitter winter winds blew as the young 17 year old girl pushed her way through the precarious snow banks as she searched for the felon who was holding some wild Pokémon captive. The shaded forest was dark and gloomy, the tree's bare; casted shadows that were arms reaching over to grab the young girl but she did not shudder. She was a bright young girl with pink and blue hair put up in a ribbon like bun, her eyes a sea blue that shimmered with determination. She wore a pair of gray skinny jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. She had a yellow winter jacket tied around her waist and a pumpkin orange messenger bag slung over her shoulder with a maroon poke-ball symbol on it. Black and white boots adorned her feet and her belt wrapped around her waist with a dark brown satchel hanging from it, attached to it was a light blue magnifying glass. Pale green gloves covered her hands and a purple scarf wrapped around her neck that blew in the wind. What she didn't know is that she was being followed…

The sun shown over the snow covered trail that led from Viridian City to Pallet Town as we join our hero's **(A/N): I know I'm using the old intro!)** as they're on their way to Ash's home town now that he has his final gym badge. **(A/N): There's the time skip.)** Now that they must wait for the Kalos league to start they all decided to take a break and head to Pallet Town for a long deserved rest from their travels, though Ash would be doing some special trainer with **all** his Pokémon. "So what's Pallet Town like?!" Bonnie asked. "Well it's a not like a regular small town everything is more spaced out because of how wide the fields are." Ash said. "Really does that mean a lot of walking to get to your house?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah but don't worry once we get there you can relax." Ash replied.

A half hour later they bump into Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny!?" Serena said. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the blue haired officer with a confused look. "What are you doing here?" Clemont asked. "I'm looking for one of my top officers she went missing a few days ago while out on a mission and we haven't heard from her since." Officer Jenny said. The group looked at each other and nodded to one another. "Is there any way we can help?" Ash asked. The rest of them nodded. "No! I can't have you kids getting involved with this." She said. "This is serious and I mean it when I say don't but in I'll find her." Officer Jenny said as she nodded to them. "Thanks for the offer, but this is serious she was more likely kidnapped by The Shadow." She said. "And that's why I can't have you kids getting involved, otherwise I'd love your help but… not this time." Officer Jenny said. "Who's The Shadow?" Serena asked. "He's a Pokémon poacher who's been staying in these parts and we've been trying to track him down for ages, we finally had his whereabouts when I sent my officer to go and find him but she hasn't come back yet and I believe he has her." Officer Jenny said. "Now I need to continue my search." She nodded to them and was off.

"There has to be some way we can help." Bonnie said once the officer was out of view. "You heard Officer Jenny we need to stay out of it." Clemont said as they continued on to Pallet Town. But soon enough they were interrupted aging but this time by a shiny Luvdisk. _**"**_ Luvdisk luv luv disk disk _**(Quickly I need your help!)"**_ it called before it took off. The group quickly took off after it and soon found a 17 year old young girl tied up. **(A/N): I'm not going to worry about describing her aging so…)** She was struggling to get the ropes untied from her ankles even though her wrists are tied up. Her bag and belt thrown in the snow just a foot away. Poke-balls were scattered around; one was open which meant it must be the Luvdisk's...

"Luvdisk Luv _**(Let them help!)**_ " the Luvdisk said. "No I got this!" the girl replied. She then sank her teeth into the rope and pulled on it. "Luvdisk Luv luvdisk! Luvdisk disk disk _**(But you're not in Equestria! You shouldn't do that!)**_ the Luvdisk said. "Luvdisk!" the girl yelled as the rope ripped; she then quickly untied her ankles as Ash asked, "what does Luvdisk mean by that?" "look I'll explain later right now I need to get a hold of Officer Jenny." She said. "You're the missing officer?" Serena asked. "Yeah now SHH." The young girl said as she pulled out her pink and lime green Poke- gear. She quickly dialed a number and it started to ring…

 **(A/N): Hi aging I know I'm mean and leaving off at a cliff hanger but I wanted all your guys option on how I'm stating this I hope you liked it and let me know how you liked it.**

 **This is Tenshi sighing out…**

 _ **ash latias fan 101**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hey! I'm back with another Chapter of My Little Pokémon- Redone! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or MLP. So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _**(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!)**

Chapter Two

"Houndoom, flamethrower!" a loud deep voice called as a Houndoom leapt out of the trees and shot a stream of flames of at the young girl. She saw it and quickly jumped out of reach of the flames as they melted the snow that had been where she had been. The 17 year old officer quickly gathered her poke-balls and called out her top Pokémon. "Luxray! _**(Let's Go!)**_ " Her Luxray roared. "Quickly use thunder bolt!" The girl called out. "Lux Luxray. _**(Right Lightnen.)**_ " Luxray called before he shot a thunder bolt at the dark and fire type. "Dark pulse!" the strange voice said aging. The two moves moved past each other not even touching. "Iron tail!" Lightnen called.

She looked around for a shadow hoping to find any sign of the man. Then she saw it; by the group of kids who Luvdisk had brought to help her. "Luvdisk, water pulse; other there!" Lightnen said as she pointed towards the shadow. "Luv! _**(Right!)**_ " Luvdisk said before she shot a water pulse at the shadow and as quick as a lightning bolt a man wearing a black shirt, jeans, and a simple black cape fell in the snow confused. When the Houndoom noticed that his trainer was down he quickly retreated and ran off. "Luxray after him!" Lightnen said. Luxray then quickly ran after the Houndoom. Lightnen then took some handcuffs from her bag and handcuffed "The Shadow".

Just then Officer Jenny came running. "Lightnen! Are you ok?! What happened?" She said looking relieved. "I'm fine. Luxray went after his Houndoom and should be back any minute now." Lightnen said. Just then Luxray came back pulling Houndoom by its scruff. The black dog like Pokémon was knocked out and his paws were tied up with dried, wrinkled up vines. "Good job Luxray." Lightnen said. "I thought I told you kids to stay out of this." Officer Jenny said as she turned towards our heroes. "It's not their fault Officer Jenny, Luvdisk was trying to find me some help and they're the ones she found." Lightnen quickly explained, "But I didn't need help." She added turning to her Luvdisk. "Next time I tell you **NO** I mean **NO**." she told the heart shaped Pokémon, "I understand you were worried but I was fine." Lightnen said before she rubbed under her Pokémon's chin. "You did well too Luxray." Lightnen said as she kneeled down and petted her lion like Pokémon. "Well if that's the case…" Officer Jenny said.

Once the other squads of officers got their Officer Jenny asked the gang if they'd let Lightnen walk with them back to Pallet Town. "She's been through a lot these last few days." She said. "Of course that's if she wants' to." Ash said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. "Lightnen!" Officer Jenny called for her top agent. "Yes Officer Jenny?" Lightnen said as she walked over to her **"** leader **"**. "Go with Ash and them back to Pallet Town; get some rest, you need it." Officer Jenny said. Lightnen nodded and turned to the group. "I do owe you an explanation don't I?" Lightnen said. "We would like one." Serena said. "I'll tell you on the way there…"

"So have you guys heard of the myth of Equestria?" Lightnen asked. "I have. A world filled with different kinds of ponies and other animals." Serena said, "What about it?" "Well what if I told you that Equestria is real and I'm from there." Lightnen said. "I wouldn't believe it! It's a MYTH! M-Y-T-H! MYTH!" Serena said. Lightnen shock her head, "I'll show you." She then raised her hand and it started to glow a faint blue and before anyone could say anything they were gone!

"Where are we!?" Serena yelled as they were magically flouting in the air, in a blue bubble, above a small town infested by ponies of all kinds. "Well first of all I'm using a spell of mine that can only be used by Alicorns which when I'm here, as you can see, I am. They looked at her and she wasn't a human anymore she was a pony and she was hot pink and had wings and a horn her mane and tail were the same colors as her hair back in their world her mane was straight and spiked at the ends and her tail was more wavy and she had a red heart and yellow lightning bolt mark on her flank. "So it's not a myth?" Serena asked. "Look for yourself." Lightnen said. The group looked down and they still couldn't believe it. "Can they see us?" Bonnie asked. "No like I said I'm using a spell only Alicorns can use and makes it to where we can only see what's happening, but they can't see us. I have a feeling if I wasn't using this spell you four would be ponies as well." Lightnen said. "Can we go back now?" Clemont asked. "Yeah." And in an instant they were gone! Aging…

Once there feet hit the ground the group opened their eyes and they soon turned to Lightnen who was back to being a human. "So you turn into a human when you're here?" Ash asked. "That exactly right." Lightnen said, "So what was that town called?" Serena asked. "Ponyville." "What kind of ponies are there?" Bonnie asked. **(A/N): This is going to be a conversation between the whole group… A=Ash S=Serena B=Bonnie C=Clemont L=Lightnen: I'll put these before the dialog of who says it.)** **L** "There are 4 different kinds of ponies; Earth Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi, and Alicorns." **A** "And you're an Alicorn?" **L** "Yes that's right, normal regular ponies aren't Alicorns though I was an exception." **S** "What do you mean?" **L** "Normally only princesses are Alicorns." **B** "How many princesses are there?" **L** "Four, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight Sparkle. And they rule Equestria." **S** "How do they all agree on things?" **L** "Well Celestia is the main ruler, but Princess Luna is her sister and they rule together really. Princess Cadence is the ruler of the Crystal Empire which is its own kingdom in a way. And Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Twilight for short is known as the princess of friendship, and don't ask me why I really don't know, Princess Celestia was the only one when I left to come here and now with the letters I get from my sister she's telling me about them so I really don't know much of what happened there." **C** "Because you haven't been there for a few years?" **L** "Yeah I really miss my sister but I haven't gotten a chance to go and see her." **A** " Hey look it's Pallet Town!" **B/S/C "** YEAH!" **L** "Well I guess this is where we depart." **A** "Hopefully will see you around?" **L** "Yeah I'll see you'll around."

With that our heroes depart from Lightnen but what they didn't know is that a big adventure is about to start…

 **(A/N):Well I'm glad Chapter two is out no one can be mad at me now. So what do you think so far do you like it?** **Well this is Tenshi signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter of My Little Pokémon –Redone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (Yes I know it's late but…)! And here's some links to pics: art/My-Little-Pokemon-Lighten-as-an-Alicorn-591812368 - art/My-Little-Pokemon-Cover-591811624 . I Hope you're all enjoying this and here we GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"Pokémon**_ _ **(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!)**

Chapter Three

It's now been 4 days since our heroes met Lightnen and we now join them on their way to Professor Oak's lab…

"Do you guys think Lightnen is ok?" Ash asked. "I don't know, but I've been wondering too; ever since we meet her… it's been different." Serena said. "And we haven't seen her anywhere around town." Bonnie added. "I'm sure she's fine guys." Clemont said. "Yeah I'm fine; you guys don't have to worry about me." The whole group jumped when they heard her voice but they turned around and saw Lightnen walking up to them. "I saw you guys out so I thought I'd come and say hi." She said. "We're glad you did." Ash said. "Yeah!" Bonnie said, "Can you tell us more about Equestria?" She asked excitedly. "You don't need to be so fervent Bonnie." Clemont said. "She's fine, and if you all want I'll tell you more about my home land; if that's what you want to call it." Lightnen said.

"I have been wondering what it's like there." Ash said. "I'm curious myself." Clemont said. Serena simply nodded. "But we're on our way to Professor Oak's." Clemont said. "Well I could meet up with you guys later." Lightnen said. "That would be great." Ash said as the others nodded. "So where do you guys want to meet up at?" Lightnen said, "I'm still not familiar with Pallet Town yet." She added. "You know more about Pallet Town then we do Ash." Serena said. Ash nodded on acknowledgment as he thought about somewhere to meet Lightnen. "How about the café that's by the laundry mate?" He said. "That works." Lightnen said with a smile, "I love that places smoothies so…" She added. "Well then we'll see you in a little bit?" Serena said. "Yeah I'll see you guys then." Lightnen said as she walked away. "Well we batter get going." Clemont said. "Yeah let's go!" Bonnie said as they made their way to Professor Oak's lab...

"There you guys are, I was wondering if you were coming." Lightnen said as the group entered the café. "Sorry we were having some problems with one of Ash's Pokémon." Serena said. "Hey give Bayleef a break." Ash said, "She just gets excited to see me." "It's more like she's possessive." Serena said. "Let's leave it be." Clemont said as they sat down at the table Lightnen was sitting at. They all ordered something to drink and then they started talking. "So what is it like living in Equestria?" Serena said. "Well it's really great." Lightnen said. "I remember seeing a marking on your flank when you showed us that town, what was it?" Clemont asked. **(A/N): I'm going to use the same tactic that I used the last time they had a group conversation: A=Ash S=Serena B=Bonnie C=Clemont L=Lightnen: I'll put these before the dialog of who says it.)** **L** "It's what you call a Cutie Mark." **S** "what does it do?" **L** "It represents a pony's special talent or something that's unique or special about them," **B** "Are you born with it?" **L** "No you have to earn it and so earning your Cutie Mark you have to meet certain qualities like finding what your special talent is or finding out what's truly unique about you." **A** "What's your Cutie mark mean?" **L** "It represents how much I care about my family and friends and how fast I can fly, but I also have a special talent my cutie mark just doesn't show it." **C** "Well what is it?" **L** "I can use Elemental Magic." B"Can you still use your magic while you're here?" **L** "Yes I can, my magic just comes from my hands."

As they continued to talk a woman walked into the building and when Lighten saw her she quickly excused herself. The woman wore an orange and yellow dress with a pale light blue shrug over her shoulders she had a pale orange yellow bag strapped over her left shoulder and a small satchel attached to her left hip. She had orange sandals on her feet and a yellow scarf around her neck. Her hair was 4 different colors; purple, pink, green, and blue, it flowed down her back down to her knees and some was in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Her eyes were a strange shade of pink and she seemed very formal. "Lightnen Where r u going?" Bonnie asked. "That woman is a friend of mine that I asked to come help me explain." Lightnen said as she walked over to the strange woman. "Princess Celestia!" Lightnen called as she did a quick bow. "That's one of the princesses of Equestria?!" Ash said. "Remember Ahs they turn into Humans when they come here." Clemont said. "Oh right I almost forgot." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

When Lightnen came back to the group with Princess Celestia she introduced them to her. The grouped bowed their heads politely before the two sat down. "So you want to know more about Equestria?" Princess Celestia asked. "Yes we do." Serena said. "Well why don't we just take you there so you can see things instead of us trying to explain things out." Princess Celestia said. "One problem, what if their still human when we take them their?" Lightnen pointed out. "We'll figure it out; follow me."The ruler of Equestria said as she got up and started towards the door. "Come you guys hurry up!" Lightnen said as she hurried after the princess. "Come on guys let's go!" Ash said as they all quickly hurried out of the café and followed the ruler…

"So how are we going to get there?" Bonnie asked. "We're going to use a spell to travel back to Equestria it's not the same on I used to show you guys Ponyville but it's similar." Lightnen said as she walked beside Ash. "Alright are you all ready?" Princess Celestia asked. "Yeah!" The group said then, let's go…" Princess Celestia said as her hand started to glow and in a flash they gone…

 **(A/N): HELLO and welcome back! I know it was short but I didn't know what to do for this chapter so that's what u get ;P sorry for not updating on this for a while but I've been working on A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World but I will now work on this for a while… I will be going back and forth so if I don't update then I'm working on the other story ;) Thank you for reading and I will see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hello everyone and Welcome Back to a new Chapter of My Little Pokémon Redone! I hope you've enjoyed this redone version. :P Hope you all have also enjoyed the art/Characters Pics that I've put up, more is on the way and I will put links in the chapters and on my BIO. :P hope u all enjoy and now ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!)**

Chapter Four

Lightnen opened her eyes to revel to her relief the Canterlot Castle Library. She looked around and saw that her new friends had turned into ponies; Serena was a bright pink unicorn with a sort blonde mane and tail her cutie mark was a star with a microphone in the middle of it, Clemont was a Dark blue unicorn with a medium dark blonde mane and tail his mane had a similar look to his hair style in the Pokémon world his cutie mark was a wrench and 2 gears, Bonnie was a teal filly Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, like her brother her mane saw similar to her hair style in the Pokémon world, she didn't have her cutie mark yet, and Ash was a brown Ali… "ASH!... How?!" Lightnen yelled. **(A/N): Ash's Description: Ash was a brown Alicorn with a black spiky/slightly flowy mane and tail, his cutie mark was a poke ball with a lightning bolt going through it.)** "What?" Ash asked. "You're an Alicorn that never happens I wasn't even supposed to be an Alicorn normal ponies are never Alicorns and and…." Lightnen started before Princess Celestia stopped her. "Calm down Lightnen." She said, "What she is trying to say is that Alicorns are rare normally only Princesses are Alicorns." The princess said. "So why is Lightnen an Alicorn?" Bonnie asked. "That is because of her family genetics. You wouldn't understand young one." Celestia said.

"But why would Ash be an Alicorn?" Serena asked. "That I don't know I don't know why any of you are the kind of pony you are, but it might be because of what you're talents are?" The Ruler said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Well what are you all good at?" Lightnen asked, now that she was over her shock. "Well I'm good building machines… though they never last long." Clemont said. "Well maybe that's why you're a unicorn so you can keep building those machines. Trust me it's not easy trying to build something with your hoofs." Lightnen said. "I'm pretty good at baking." Serena said. "That something you that magic makes a lot easier… I should teach you how to make mom's pies I thing you'd like making them." Lightnen added. "I'm not quite sure what I'm really good at…" Ash said, "I'm better at Pokémon Training than anything else." Ash said. "That's why you're an Alicorn…" Lightnen mumbled. "What do mean?" Ash asked. "Well I help my Pokémon train by using my magic… and sometimes Princess Celestia will let me bring them here so I can do that and being able to fly helps me to train them… maybe that's why you turned into an Alicorn **because** you're talent **is** Pokémon Training." Lightnen said.

"Well said my student." Princess Celestia said. Lightnen raised her head high at the praise from the princess. "But if that's my talent then why haven't I won a league yet!" Ash said with some irritation in his voice. "Winning a league might not be what your destiny is. My other student Twilight Sparkle was havening a similar problem with figuring out what her destiny was and now she is known as The Princess of Friendship." Princess Celestia said. "Maybe we should test your skills as a trainer." Lightnen said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Well I'm one of the best battlers in the police force of Pallet Town." Lightnen started "You're on!" Ash said. "Can we start looking around?" Bonnie whinnied. Lightnen and Princess Celestia both chuckled but nodded "come along; I'll have Lightnen take you to Ponyville that's the best place to start." Princess Celestia said, "I'll let Twilight know." She said to Lightnen. Lightnen nodded as the princess started towards the doors, "I'll see you all later." She said before she walked out. Lightnen turned towards the group. "Ready for some more magic traveling?" She asked. The group nodded and Lightnen's horn started glowing and in a flash of light they were gone…

"Wow." Ash said as he looked around him and the rest of the group were following Lightnen towards, well he didn't know where but he didn't care right now. There were so many different ponies; they mainly Pegasi, unicorns, or earth ponies, as Lightnen had told them. "Come on Ash keep up!" He heard Lightnen yell which broke him out of his trance. "Coming!" He called as he ran up to the group "Sorry." He said when he got to them. "It's fine, stay by me." She told him. Ash nodded and started walking by Lightnen which slightly irritated Serena. **(A/N): I'm going to do a paragraph each of everyone's thoughts and feelings through everything till now.)** Ever since they had meet Lightnen, Ash had been acting different. He'd been more distracted and he couldn't concentrate on his training. Serena knew what was going on or had an idea of what it was and she didn't like it…

As Ash walked beside Lightnen he felt something strange in his heart. He had never felt like this before and all he could think about was the young Alicorn that was beside him ever since he had met her. Ash didn't understand what was going on and his mind felt like it was going 24/7 now because he had so much on his mind and there was so much he needed to do. He was hoping that after everything here in Equestria he could than go home and concentrate on his training for the Kalos League…

Clemont didn't feel right about all this. He didn't understand any of it and nothing here was logic. He rather be back in Lumiose City in his gym building another invention of his. But here he was following this pony to meet another princess…

Bonnie couldn't be more excited she was basically in another world and had meet and was going to meet another princess! She really couldn't believe that this was happening and was so excited she couldn't wait to see what happened next…

Lightnen trotted beside Ash as she led the way to the castle where Princess Twilight lived. She was really happy to have friends she could talk to and tell them about her home. She never really had many friends and really her sister was the only one she had ever been really close to that and the rest of her family. And there was something about Ash that was different than everyone else. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since she had met him and he was really cute! But that wasn't it, he was… she couldn't but her hoof on it but he was different and she had a feeling she was falling for him, only problem; she wasn't so sure it was a good idea…

"Alright here we are." Lightnen said as the group reached the crystalline structure. "Wow look at it it's huge!" Bonnie said. Lightnen simply nodded and knocked on the door. Within a few minutes the doors opened and a small purple and green dragon stood in the doorway. "Lightnen come on in! Princess Celestia said you were coming with some friends of yours." He said as he started down the hall. "Come on." Lightnen said as she walked into the building. The rest of the group followed her as they walked into a large room that had 6 thrones. "Remember what I said Twilight rules with her 5 close friends, which includes my sis…" Lightnen started before she was tackled by a blinding force, which happened to be her sister. "Hey Sis!" Rainbow said. "Hey Sis, now get off of me please." Lightnen asked. "Opps sorry." Rainbow said as she got of her sister. Lightnen sighed as she shook herself off. "You're still the same." She said. "You want to bet! I'm the element of loyalty!" Her sister said in a proud voice. "And I'm proud of you sis you've grown up." Lightnen said. "Well without you there to protect me I had to." Rainbow said…

' " **You can go you can't! What will I do without you I can't protect myself?" "Yes you can Rainbow I know you can you're my little sis you can do anything you want to…" '**

 **(A/N):HA-HA I'm evil! I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! Here are some more pic links for our characters (it's the link to the folder they're in) : gallery/57915109/My-Little-Pokemon**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Thank you everyone who has supported me through this all this! Hope you are all enjoying and now ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Five

 **' "You can go you can't! What will I do without you I can't protect myself?" "Yes you can Rainbow I know you can you're my little sis you can do anything you want to." Lightnen (as a filly) said as she wrapped a hoof around her sister "I know you don't want me to go but they need my help there and to get my help I need to have this special training Princess Celestia is talking about." She said. "I know but what happens if I can't protect myself they won't leave me alone because of it." Rainbow (filly) said. "You'll be fine. Maybe you can't protect yourself because you rely on me too much." Lightnen said, "This will give you a chance to show them your stuff." She said. "I guess." Rainbow said as she pushed Lightnen off and walked away; out of Lightnen's room. Lightnen watched her go knowing there was no way for her to comfort her sister if Rainbow couldn't believe in herself. She sighed as she continued to pack her stuff for the long trip to Canterlot…'**

"Yeah but that's the past now… come on I want to induce you to my friends." Lightnen said as she trotted over to our heroes. Rainbow followed her and when she saw that one of them was an Alicorn like her sister she felt strange, maybe it was because she never understood why her sister was an Alicorn and so seeing a human had turned into one seemed even stranger than her sister being born an Alicorn. Rainbow pushed that thought to the back of her head as her sister introduced her friends, "This is Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash. Guys this is my sister Rainbow Dash." Lightnen said. "Hey there!" Rainbow said. The whole group said hello in return and Ash asked a question. "How were you able to go so fast?" He asked. "Me, that was nothing compared to Lightnen's speed, but that's from a lot of flight training with our dad." "Wait Lightnen can go faster than that!?" Ash said. "Yup she can, you haven't shown them?" Rainbow asked her sister. "No I haven't gotten a chance." Lightnen said, "I'll show you guys later." She said. "Please!" Bonnie asked excitedly. "Of course and also I need to see how well you two can fly." Lightnen added. "Oh no I'm not flying." Ash said. "Why not Ash?! Normally you're up for these kind of things." Serena said. "I'm fine with riding on a Pokémon that's flying but when it really comes down to it I don't like heights." Ash said. "Really?" Clemont said. "Yes…" Ash said; his head hung low.

Rainbow shook her head, "Lightnen had the same problem when we first started learning to fly." Rainbow said. "Really." Ash asked turning towards Lightnen. "Yeah, I never liked heights until my dad showed me something that I thought was absolutely amazing." Lightnen said. "What was that?" Serena asked. "I'll show you all later." Lightnen said as Twilight entered the room. "Welcome back Lightnen it's good to see you aging!" Twilight said. "It's great to see you too Twilight!" Lightnen said as she walked up to the princess. The two hugged before Lightnen introduced them to her. "Princess Celestia said were telling them about Equestria and needed a little help." Twilight said. "Yeah." Lightnen said. "Well come with me we'll show them to help explain." Twilight said as she started towards the door. "Off we go!" Rainbow said as she started to fly after Twilight. "Come on let's go." Lightnen said as she rushed the group out the doors…

Ash looked down at the menu and made a face. "Why are we here?" Ash asked as he looked up at Twilight. "I figured it would be away for you guys to see what we eat… and I haven't had lunch yet." Twilight said. Everyone looked at her, "That's so you Twilight." Rainbow said. "Anyway the daisy special is really good." she said. "You guys really eat plants?" Serena said. "Yes, what else would you except a pony to eat we do eat sweets too but this is our main diet." Lightnen said. "Is this good?" Clemont asked pointing to something on the menu. "You're really going to try something?" Serena said. "We're ponies while we're here so I don't see why not." Clemont said. "Clemont's actually right." Ash said, "And this actually sounds good." He said as he showed Lightnen what he was pointing at. "That is really good." Lightnen told him. Serena looked towards Bonnie "let me guess you're going to try something too?" She asked. "Yup I don't see why not!" Bonnie said. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" **"YES!"** "Just great." Serena said as she sighed "Might as well order something…" she mumbled…

"That wasn't half bad." Ash said. "Told you guys it wouldn't hurt you. If it doesn't hurt me to eat meat in your world then it won't hurt you too eat plants here." Lightnen stated. "I still don't understand how you handle that Lightnen." Rainbow said. "Like Ash said for our food it's not half bad." Lightnen said. "But your swallowing blood." Twilight said. "Not if you cook it enough." Clemont said, "If you cook meat long enough the blood will dry up." he said. "Really?" Rainbow asked." Yeah." Serena said. "But different people eat their meat different ways some like the blood and some like the meat cooked to where it dries up." She said. "I like either way but I prefer it with the blood it makes it taste better." Ash said. Twilight made a face but Rainbow seemed interested. "Lightnen you'll have to take me there so I can try it." Rainbow said. "Are you nuts!?" Twilight said. "Nope I'm not." Rainbow said. "One day Rainbow maybe I can catch you your own Pokémon too." Lightnen said. "Now that would be a day!" Rainbow said. "You're Pokémon are awesome but I want my own." She said. "Well my next day off I'll come get you and we go catch you a Pokémon." Lightnen said. "Oh yeah!" Rainbow said.

"Changing the topic; how about we take them to Sugercube Corner?" Twilight said. "Sounds good, I bet the Cakes wouldn't mind if I made one of mom's pies too." Lightnen said. "If you do make the blue raspberry." Rainbow said. "Lightnen rolled her eyes and turned towards the others, "Come on follow us." She said as they made their way to the sweet shop of Ponyville…

"That smells great." Serena said as Lightnen took out a large pie from the oven. "This one of our mom's special pies I was talking about teaching you how to make Serena." Lightnen told her as she set the pie down on the table her sister and friends were sitting at. "Don't touch it Ash!" Lightnen said. "I wasn't! I was trying to look at it." Ash said. "Well your hoofs are too close to the pie tin. You could burn yourself if you move them any closer." Lightnen said as she used her magic to move Ash's hoofs back. "There now you can look." She said as she went back into the kitchen to but another pie in the oven. The cake's had been fine with her making one of her mom's pies for the group as long as she made a few for the shop along with it. "Why is it blue?" Bonnie asked. "Because my sis use blue glazed raspberries to make the filling and the glaze as it cooks gets pulled into the dough of the crust." Rainbow said. "I didn't think you baked Rainbow." Twilight said. "Sometimes only when I'm in the mood for one of these." Rainbow said as she pointed towards the pie. "And the only reason I know that is because of Lightnen." She added. Just then Lightnen walked into the room with some plates, forks, and a knife. She cut the pie up in pieces and gave everyone a piece. "There's not one for you Lightnen." Twilight said. "Its fine you guys eat." Lightnen said she smiled at the group and walked back into the kitchen to check on the other pie.

Ash sat there as everyone ate their piece. He felt that since Lightnen had made it she deserved to have some so he decided to wait for her to finish and share his piece with her. "Ash why aren't you eating?" Serena asked. "I'm waiting for Lightnen. I'm going to share with her." Ash said. "Ash she said it was fine." Clemont said. "Still she made it so she deserves to have some too. All we did was sit here while she worked to make it." Ash said. "You have a point. But that should be my duty I'm her sister." Rainbow said, "But I didn't think about that way." She said. "Ash eat!" The group jumped when they heard Lightnen's voice. The young Alicorn was standing in the walkway in-between the kitchen and room they were in. "I said its fine, besides if I really wanted a piece I could take one for the other pies. The cakes sell them in pieces anyway so I'm sure they wouldn't mind if they knew there hadn't been enough pieces in our pie." She said as she walked over to them. Ash was about to say something but Rainbow stopped him, "You don't want to get her started and she is right." The Pegasus said. Ash sighed but knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

After all this, they all went back to the castle so Twilight, Rainbow and Lightnen could help our heroes learn to use their new techniques…

"Ok so were going to start with cloud jumping." Lightnen said as she stood in front of Ash and Bonnie. "It's really easy." She said. "Ash you're going first." Rainbow called from the sky, "we need to get you use to heights." The Pegasus said as she pushed a cloud in place. "I still can't believe we can walk on clouds." Ash said. "I think it's going to be fun!" Bonnie said. Ash looked around to try and find a way to escape and he thought he found a way now all he had to do was sneaked away. He looked towards Lightnen and saw she was talking to Rainbow who had finished putting the clouds in place. He quietly tipped toe away but was caught by Lightnen. "Oh no you don't!" She said as she trotted in front of him "Get over there." Lightnen said as she pushed Ash towards the lowest cloud. Ash sighed but made his way over to the cloud. "Alright get jumping Ash." Rainbow said…

"I'm going to kill you both!" Ash screamed as Lightnen and Rainbow pulled on his wings. "Sorry put we need to stretch them out and since you don't want to work with us." Rainbow said. Ash winced as both his wings popped "LET GO!" he yelled. The two sisters let go and as they did Ash collapsed. His wings were were in a lot of pain and he wasn't very happy with the 2 mares who were trying to train him to fly. "Ash were only trying to help!" Rainbow snapped. "Yeah well it's not helping when my wings pop now is it!" Ash snapped back. "Please calm down you two." Lightnen said, "Rainbow can you go help Bonnie she's stuck in the cloud, Ash just rest here a bit." She said as she gently folded Ash's wings for him and helped him get into a comfortable position. Rainbow snorted and flew off to go help Bonnie. "She was never like that when we were little." Lightnen said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek, "I wish I could have seen her grow to be as strong as she is." She said. "You sound more like an older sister than a twin sister." Ash said as he looked up at her. "Well we are more like older and younger siblings than twins." Lightnen said. She laid down beside Ash as they started talking…

Deep in Everfree Forest…

"NO! You're not what I wanted!" A hooded pony with a dragon's tail yelled at 2 strange fox like creatures that were tied up. "I'll let you leave but never let me see you aging!" The pony yelled as she used her magic to untie the creatures. As she did they ran off together quickly leaving the mysterious pony behind…

 **(A/N): That's it folks! Now who is this Mysterious pony and what are these strange creatures that she as released? Well find out next time! Here's a link to my deviant art:**


	6. Author Note 1

Attention Readers:

You must have noticed how I have never finished the My Little Pokémon series and that I'm redoing it well I've decided I'll continue the original but I'm going to edit and change things on it. :) this will be big for me because I will have 3 stories going and a lot on my plate at the moment with stress. I have taken a break and will continue on as before but I might be slow on updating because of 3 stories at once I won't leave a story/series unfinished anymore and with our support I will finish the series that made my life love crossovers 3 I may take a week or so break in between because of my stress or other problems with life, writers block, ext. but I hope u will all support me with this and I wish u happy reading! :) 3


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter of My Little Pokemon Redone. :) I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and have fun this summer! Here's a link to my deviant art:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Six

"It's getting late I think it's about time we get back." Lightnen said. "But…" Bonnie started. "No buts Bonnie, Lightnen's right we need to get back." Clemont said. "Alright then. We'll see you guys aging though right?" Twilight asked. "If Lightnen's willing to bring us here." Serena said. "Of course; anytime." Lightnen said. "Well then see you guys later!" Rainbow said. "Right take care till…" Ash was about to finish when a strange white fox like creature appeared from behind the castle. "What is that?!" Serena asked. "I don't know; I've never seen anything like it." Twilight said. It was a white fox with black and violet Butterfly wings; it also had violet fur around the neck, like a scarf, and a large tuff of fur that hid its right eye, sort of like hair and had violet fur on its paws and middle of its tail; at the end of its tail was a violet crystalline stone of some sort. "It looks like a Pokémon." Lightnen said. "Well if it is what is it doing here?" Serena asked as the fox collapsed. "Oh no!" Lightnen yelled as she ran over to it. Twilight quickly grabbed Lightnen by her tail. "Lightnen you don't even know what it is." She mumbled through her mouth full of hair. "But it needs help!" Lightnen said as she ripped her tail from Twilight and made her way towards the fox like creature. When she reached it she gently put a hoof by its wrist. She let a sigh and quickly turned to Twilight. "Do you still have that supply of poke balls?" She asked. "Yeah why?" "If it's a Pokémon its needs help and being in a poke ball is the easiest way to transport it." Lightnen said. "Right I'll go get one." Twilight said as she ran into the castle to fetch one of the red and white balls that Lightnen keeps there.

"Kasune _**(Hello…)**_ " **(A/N): The Pokémon's name is pronounced like this: kă-sūn)** Lightnen jumped when she heard the Pokémon talk but turned to look at the white fox Pokémon. "You'll be ok." Lightnen told it. "Ka kasune _**(But my friend.)**_ " it said. "What about your friend?" Lightnen asked. "Kasune Kasune _**(She's still in that scary forest)**_ " The Pokémon said. "Don't worry I'll do what I can to help but you need to rest." Lightnen told the fox Pokémon, "Is Kasune your name?" She asked. "Ka _**(Yes)**_ " Kasune said. Lightnen nodded and sat down next to Kasune. "I'll wait till Twilight gets back then I'll go look for your friend." She told her. Lightnen then turned towards Ash and the others. "This may take a little bit, are guys ok waiting a bit longer?" She asked. "Of course and if there's anything we can do to help let us know." Ash said; the others nodded in agreement, just as Twilight came out of the castle holding a poke ball in her magic clasp. "Here Lightnen." She said. "Thank you Twilight." Lightnen said as she took a hold of the poke ball with her magic, "Here; go in here, you'll be safe in here, and then I'll go help your friend." Lightnen said as she put the poke ball in front of Kasune. "Kasune Ka Kasune _**("But our Creator put us in those and she was mean.)**_ " Kasune said. Lightnen as well as the rest of the group looked confused, "what do you mean your… never mind right now! This one is safe and no one here will hurt you I promise. We only want to help." Lightnen said. Kasune looked at the poke ball then at Lightnen and then back at the poke ball. She then pressed her nose against the button and was pulled inside.

Once Kasune was safely inside the poke ball she turned towards the others "I think the forest she was talking about was Everfree Forest, it's the only one around here." Lightnen said, "I need to go there, her friend might be in trouble." Lightnen said. "No way are going there alone!" Rainbow said. "You know how dangerous it is in there!" She said. "Rainbow I'll be fine. You know I'm better protected than any other pony around." Lightnen said. "But do you really think a Pokémon could handle a Timber Wolf? You know those things are viscous." Twilight said. "I don't just have Pokémon, I have elemental magic on my side I'll be fine." Lightnen said, "I'll be back before you know it." She said before she ran off towards the Everfree Forest. "Lightnen you idiot!" Rainbow yelled about to go after her, but Ash beat her to it. "Ash!" The rest of the group yelled. Rainbow watched him go and sighed 'if he catches up to her she's going to be ticked.' Rainbow thought…

Ash ran as fast as he could; hoping he could catch up to Lightnen whose name defiantly represented her. He was tiring out quickly but kept up his pace knowing Lightnen would need some kind of help; no one could do everything on their own and Lightnen seemed to try her hardest to prove that wrong. Soon he saw the entrance to the forest and there in front of it was Lightnen who was breathing heavily. When he got to her Lightnen was shocked to see him and visibly upset. "Ash what are you doing here?" She asked in-between breaths. "I came to help you; as much as you want to you can't do everything on your own." Ash said; also in-between breaths. "Yeah I know that but you heard what Twilight said, it's even dangerous for Pokémon." Lightnen said. "Yeah I heard but you haven't seen what my Pokémon can do." Ash said. Lightnen glared at him but sighed "Fine but stay close to me." She said as she stood up, "and don't touch anything that you don't know what it is!" She said as she started into the forest with Ash beside her…

As they walked through the Everfree Forest Lightnen explained to Ash about the woods they were in: "You know those Timber Wolves Twilight was talking about; they aren't like normal wolves, their very viscous and you'll know when you see one." She said. "What do you mea…" Ash was about to finish his question but a howl interrupted him. "Come on!" Lightnen said before she took off. Ash quickly took off after her. "What was that?" He asked. "It was more likely a Timber wolf but I don't know." Lightnen said, as she soon skidded to a halt. Ash stopped beside her. There in front of them about a few feet away was a large wolf which looked like it was made of wood and different parts of trees. It was crouched in front of a small white fox Pokémon with a violet scarf like fur and middle of its tail and light blue tail tip and tuff of fur on its head. "That must be Kasune's friend." Ash said. "You're right. Stay here Ash if I need you I'll let you know." Lightnen said. "No way am I doing that!" Ash said. "After what you told me I'm not letting you go out there alone!" He said. Lightnen sighed but agreed. "Just do as I say." She said before she ran towards the two creatures with Ash at her side.

"Go Greninja!" Ash yelled as he threw (using the basic magic he learned from Lightnen) his poke-ball and in a flash of light the ninja like Pokémon appeared in front of him. When Greninja saw what he was up against he turned to look at Ash and was even more confused. "I'll explain later." Ash told him. The frog Pokémon nodded and turned towards the Timber Wolf with Lightnen's Luxray beside him.

The large Timber wolf turned towards them and licked it's lips at the sight of two ponies it hadn't had a good meal in days and was ready to chow down, but it looked like it had a fight ahead of it, still it be worth it to this hungry wolf. It leapt forward at the lion like creature but the pink pony called to it and it quickly moved out of the way. "Now use Thunderbolt/Water Shuriken!" Lightnen/Ash called as the Timber Wolf stood there confused. Luxray quickly let loose a bolt of electricity as Greninja fired a ninja star made out of water at the wolf. The attacks hit it and as quickly as the two ponies had come the Timber Wolf ran off tail between its legs.

"That was fast." Ash said. "Oh no!" Lightnen said as she ran to the small fox. "What's wrong Lightnen?" Ash asked as he rushed to her side. "We need to hurry!" Lightnen said, "Or this little guy might not make it." She said as she put the fox on her back and with Ash and their 2 Pokémon in their poke-balls, they hurried back to the castle…

"Lightnen! Ash! Are you guys ok?" Rainbow asked as when the two got there. "We're fine but this little one's not." Lightnen said. She turned towards Serena and the others, "We need to go NOW!" she said. "they nodded and gathered together. "Twilight please tell Princess Celestia what's going on." Lightnen ask. "I will." Twilight said and nodded her head to them, "Hurry." She said. With that Lightnen Used her magic to teleport herself and the others back to the Pokémon world…

 **(A/N): Well I hope you'd all enjoyed that and I'll be working on more chapters for all my stories tomorrow since I have a free day after church :P Have a good night and great summer! If you'd like to see what Kasune looks like Here's a link to my deviant art:**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey everyone I'M ALIVE! And glad to be back here's a new chapter and the next one will be up soon I will also make a one shot with more details on the whole one world thing. :D so here's ur new chap…. AND…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Seven

"How are they going to be Nurse Joy?" Lightnen asked. "They'll be fine, but were did you find them Lightnen; I've never seen any kind of injuries like this before." Nurse Joy said. Ash and his friends turned to look at one another wondering how Lightnen was going to explain this. "I found them in Equestria," Lightnen said. She turned towards the other and said, "See besides you guy, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Professor Oak are the only ones who know where I come from." She explained.

"How did Pokémon get in Equestria?" Nurse Joy asked. "We're not sure… the one said something about a creator, but…" Lightnen stopped in mid-sentence with a look of realization on her face. "I got it! I got to get something from my tent I'll be right back!" Lightnen said as she ran out of the building. "Lightnen!" Ash yelled after her but Lightnen was gone before they knew it.

"Nurse Joy what did she mean by her tent?" Serena asked. "Well Lightnen at the moment doesn't have anywhere to stay and she won't take any offers to stay anywhere; she says she'd rather have her own place or be somewhere where she can help out." Nurse Joy said. When Ash heard that he thought that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He understood not wanting to use someone but if someone offered then there was nothing wrong with it.

Ash then decided that, if his mom agreed, he'd let (more force) Lightnen to stay with him and his mom. He knew his mom would love the company, especially when he wasn't there and it would be nice since it was just him and his mom to have someone to talk to. He knew Lightnen would argue but he'd make her and he knew how to get her, at least he thought…

Lightnen ran through the densest part of the woods as fast as she could so she could get back to the Pokémon Center before sunset. The trees, like in the woods, were bare and they were covered in snow. Lightnen wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter and walked towards a circular tent. When she got there she went inside and crawled over towards all her books. They were in alphabetical order and on a small homemade self. She looked for her book on magic and she took it off and put it in her bag. She also picked up a book she had on Pokémon and this world she now called home and stuffed in her bag too. She then crawled back out and headed back to the Pokémon Center…

"Finally what took you so long?" Clemont asked. "My tent is all the way in the deep part of the park… so it was quite a walk." Lightnen said, "But I think I might know something of what Kasune meant when she said something about a creator!" She said as she sat down. She took the books out of her bag and set them on the table the group was sitting around. "See there are different kinds of magic and I believe Dark Magic has something to do with this." Lightnen said. "What's Dark Magic?" Bonnie asked. "It's the most evil and unwanted magic in Equestria." Lightnen said, "It's basically been abandon and nopony is supposed to use it. It can totally take over anyone who uses it and can cause total destruction if used in the right way. You see I was sent here to stop an evil pony who has been threating Pallet Town for a while now, she was an old student of Princess Celestia but when the princess found out she was practicing Dark Magic banished her from the castle and nopony has seen her since then until Princess Celestia caught hold of news of her being here trying to cause trouble, so she sent me here. And now I think this is something of her doing, Dark Magic is the only kind of magic that can create living things, but u need a starting point. I think she came here to gather information on the Pokémon and possibly make her own team and try to use them to take over Equestria but when she couldn't find the "perfect" Pokémon she decided to maybe create her own, but I'm not sure what she used as her starting point. In this book it says you can use DNA or any kind of thing like that as it but it needs to be stable or it's not going to come out right. The only reason I'm studying Dark Magic is because I have premising from the princess to do so. My strong Magic point is Elemental Magic; Ash saw me use it in Everfree Forest." Lightnen said.

"Really?!" Serena asked. "Yeah it was almost like a Pokémon attack in a way." Ash said. "Well that's what a Pokémon attack is, its elemental magic that Pokémon have changed to use in their advantage." Lightnen said. "Really?" Ash asked. "Yeah! You see it's said that all the different worlds and dimensions now were once one whole world that was split apart because of different thoughts and ideals so the ones who lead their species agreed to separate and even some agreed to share worlds to make it easier for some of their kinds. Like humans and Pokémon; it's said Pokémon were once animals that could use elemental magic then as the worlds separated the animals changed and became Pokémon and their magic became the moves and attacks you guys know now." Lightnen said. "Wow…. But how do u know so much?" Serena asked. "Princess Celestia has so many books on all kinds of things you won't know what you'll find in her Library. This is one book she let me have so I would know what to do and how to take care of my Pokémon." Lightnen explained.

"So you think that the princess's old student is behind this?" Clemont asked. Lightnen nodded and looked at them. "Yes I do and I need to figure out what she's planning, but I can't do it on my own; will you guys help me?" She asked them. They all looked at each other and nodded to one another. "You can count on us Lightnen!" Ash said determination filled his eyes. "That's right we'll do what we can to help!" Serena said. "Yeah!" Bonnie cheered. Clemont simply nodded but didn't seem too happy about it. "I knew I could count on u guys!" Lightnen said with a smile on her face…

IN EQUESTRIA IN EVERFREE FOREST…

"Now you're what I needed!" the half dragon pony growled in pleasure. "But I can't attack now I must wait till she is at her most venerable. And that will be soon I can just taste her blood in my mouth…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Eight

It was a warm day in Pallet Town, the snow was starting to melt and the days were getting warmer. The gang has been hanging out with Lightnen and learning more about all kinds of magic and everything that Lightnen could teach them. At the moment Ash was talking with Serena and Clemont…

"Ash are you crazy?!" Serena asked. "Why do you think I'm crazy Serena? She's living in a tent!" Ash said. "So; she's the one who chooses to live there." Serena yelled. "How Serena?! She doesn't want to use someone!" Ash snapped. "Besides this is MY house and if I say she can stay and mom says it's fine then that's that!" Ash said. "Now I'm going to go find Lightnen and let her know." He said before he left the house.

Ash walked down the path in the town that led to park. He had noticed that Serena had been getting more and more agitated, especially when they were with Lightnen and he couldn't figure out why. _'Why? I don't understand… and what's this feeling I have towards Lightnen?'_ Ash thought. He had a feeling for Lightnen that he just couldn't understand. Every time he saw her his heart would swell with this feeling and it would beat harder and faster. And he could barely ever talk to Lightnen without getting nervous. _'I just don't understand.'_ He thought as he entered the area where Lightnen had her tent.

"Lightnen!" Ash called out. "Hold on!" Lightnen called from inside her tent. In a few minutes Lightnen came out of her tent wearing a green and white mid-thigh length dress and a gray over coat that had teal border and collar, with black biker shorts that ended at the end of her thigh, under her dress; she wore pale purple and green boots with white knee high socks. She had the same orange bag she always wore over her shoulder. When Lightnen saw Ash she smiled and waved. "What's up Ash? Serena messing with you again?" She teased.

"No I came to talk to you." Ash said. "What's wrong Ash you seem upset?" Lightnen asked. "Nothing's wrong I was just thinking." He said, a slight blush on his face. Lightnen always seem to know when he was upset, though when he said it was nothing she wouldn't bug him about any more unless she thought it was serious. "So what's going on Ash?" Lightnen asked. Ash sighed, "You're moving in with me and my mom!" Ash said. "Who said I was?" Lightnen said. "I did, and you're not arguing with me either!" Ash said, "You can't live in a tent forever!" he said. "Ash, I appreciate the offer…" Lightnen started but Ash interrupted her, "Lightnen you are moving in…"

"Ash Ketchum let me **FINISH**!" Lightnen yelled at him before he could finish. "Like I was saying… I appreciate the offer AND I EXCEPT." Lightnen finished. Ash let out a sigh. "Sorry I thought…" "Shh, Come on we'll have to go get me some boxes." Lightnen said. She walked over to Ash and took his hand and pulled him along the path. "I thought you'd…" "I'd reject? Yeah I only rejected those offers because I didn't know them; I was new here so it was one of those things." Lightnen quickly interrupted Ash before he could say anything. "You know I can tell something is really bothering you Ash, what's going on?" She asked him. "I guess it's Serena." Ash said. "She's been acting strange and I don't know why?" He said.

"Could it be because she likes you? And I don't mean just as a friend either Ash. I mean like she has a crush on you." Lightnen said. Ash looked at her confused. "I don't understand why… " He said. Lightnen looked at him surprised. "What girl couldn't fall in love with you…" Lightnen said, blushing making Ash feel

' _I don't get it why does she make feel so alive?'_ Ash thought, _'is this…'_ "Lightnen how do you know when you're in love?" Ash asked? Lightnen thought for a second and then replied, "Well my mom always told me that you'll feel like That pony, well person in your case will make you feel like you don't have to search anymore."

"When you have don't have to search anymore… strange but makes sense." Ash replied more to himself than to anyone. "why do you ask Ash?" Lightnen asked. "No reason, no reason what so ever." Ash said. Lightnen raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. Ash sighed in relieve. _'there's no reason for me to be in love…_ ' Ash thought, _'but if what Lightnen said is true than... I am?_


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hey Everyone I'm back in action with a new tablet and I'm ready to get this story's plot rolling so without further a do here is Chap 8, ENJOY! ㈳3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Nine

We now join our heroes as they join Lightnen and the main six at the entrance of the Canterlot castle preparing for the Gala.

"Sooo, what is the Gala?" Ash asked. "It's the absolute most awesomest party EVER!" Pinkie Pie said jumping around the whole group. "That doesn't help them Pinkie." Lightnen said as she turned to her friends, "It's a big party held here in Canterlot. Princess Celestia invites a lot of high-society ponies and those she sees who are honorable and all that." She told them. "So why are we here?" Serena asked. "Because I asked if you could all come." Twilight said, "I figured it would be a fun time with everyone here and then Rainbow wanted Lightnen here and Lightnen wouldn't come without you guys and…" She started before Rainbow and Lightnen shut her up.

"Come on ya'll let's go in already." AJ said leading everyone into the castle As they entered Ash and the Kalos Crew **(A/N): that's what i call everyone that traveled with him in the kalos region it's the same with the other regions just Ash, Misty, and Brock are called the original trio.)** were in aww. The castle was decorated with elegant decor and everypony was dressed nicely. "Not what I expected for a _**party**_." Ash said. Serena rolled her eyes and said, "Ash there are high-society ponies here, what would you expect?" Ash was about to say something but Lightnen beat him to it, "When I first came to one I was the same way I think we all were, right girls." "Yeah Our first Gala, we thought it was going to be the night of our lives but it ended up being one of the worst night of our lives; don't expect anything exciting, like Celestia said the Gala is always terribly boring." Rainbow said.

"Who knows maybe I can get Soarin to talk to me for once instead of stuffing his face!" Rainbow said. "You and the Wonderbolts." Lightnen mumbled. "Lightnen you can't say anything , cause you always loved pa's flying and he was a Wonderbolt." Rainbow said. "Yeah but pa always put his own twist to things; never kept it the same either.." Lightnen said, "The Wonderbolts keep their routines the same and they get boring. To tell you the truth I think you'd be good for them especially as a captain you'd make things more interesting." She added. "Tell that to them!" Rainbow cried.

Lightnen rolled her eyes and looked at Ash who was walking next to her, "Come on let's go try some of the different sweets Princess Celestia and Luna put out." Ash nodded and the two went off without anyone noticing; anyone but Serena, whose jealousy was on a rage, _'But I have a plan and he'll be all mine soon.'..._

"Oh this is awesome! Come over here Ash you need to try this!" Lightnen called over to Ash who was walking around the dessert booth. "What is it?" He asked as he walked over to his friend. "It's one of Luna's recipes for a Moonblue Cookie. I know it sounds weird but it's absolutely delicious! Luna and Celestia are great bakers. Oh I need to ask them for some of their recipes!" Lightnen said, as she handed Ash a cookie that looked like a crescent moon. Ash took it, ate and instantly he loved it. "Yeah you do." He said, licking his lips. Lightnen giggled and for some reason that made Ash's heart flutter. _'What is going on? This never has happened before.'_ Ash thought.

Lightnen looked at Ash with worry, he had been acting strangely for some time; not long after letting her move in with him and his mom, he'd been very possessive. He didn't like any other guys around her; even Clemont and that was strange. And Serena wasn't being the most hospitable person in the household either. She was being rude and stuck up and it seemed as if she was trying to take Ash away from **EVERYONE**! Even his own mother! Lightnen didn't really like that and was not pleased that the one person who she could talk to who lived in Pallet Town was being pulled away from her. But Light **(A/N:) that's her other nickname. You'll learn where she got it from later on.)** also noticed Ash wasn't happy about that either. When she was in her room which was next to Ash's she could hear him talking to Serena who was yelling at him for spending so much time with her. Light felt like she was ruining a friendship, and she knew how important those were, but she didn't want to lose the one friend she had in her now home world. She was stuck between a pack of Timber Wolves and a Cliff. What was she suppose to do? That she knew would come in time, but it was hard to wait…

Serena watched as Lightnen and Ash walked around the dessert booth talking and trying every little thing they can. Serena's jealousy burned more and more as each day passed that Light and Ash spent more time with each other, because it only meant trouble for **HER**. But she had a plan she just had to get a spell from one of Lightnen's books and she'll be getting the plan into action…

"All those desserts sure made me thirsty." Lightnen said. Ash instantly offered to get both of them some punch and then was off, but when he came back he saw another stallion flirting with Light and it looked like Light was flirting back; instantly that broke Ash's heart and he dropped the two cups of punch, which shattered, and ran off not knowing where, tears sparkling in his eyes…

When Ash stopped running he found himself in a very beautiful garden, more likely the castle garden. He walked around tears sliding down his face as he recalled what had just happened and what he had just saw. A white unicorn stallion wearing a monocle on his right eye and a tux was standing by Light, his one friend that he seemed to want no one or nopony around, flirting with her. Knowing Ash you'd think he'd go confront the guy/stallion but when he saw how Light was acting he instantly thought she was flirting back, and now here he was on his own crying over something so foolish; she his friend not his girlfriend why should be so upset about this?! Was he… no way that was impossible, everyone said he was always so dense and hard headed how could he fall in…

"Ash." He heard a voice behind him but he didn't respond, thinking it would be Light or Serena but when the pony came to view he was shocked. "Princess Luna?" He questioned. "It is the. Why is thou out here and not enjoying the Gala?" She asked, "and why is thou crying." "I don't know how to explain." Ash said. "Does this maybe have to do with Lightnen?" Luna asked. "Yeah… Wait how did you know?" Ash asked. "We are the Princess of the Night and we can walk in dreams and isn't it a duty of a Princess to know how their subjects are feeling?" Luna said. "I guess your right… but what am I supposed to do? If you can really tell how I'm falling can you tell me if I'm am falling in love?" Ash asked. Luna sighed and said, "young one that is for you to find out for yourself but we will tell you this: as time passes on things will change and you must be ready or your world will come crashing down in front of you, we know this from experience. But you will be able to get through those time with help from friends and loved ones, but unlike us we never accepted the help." "Is that why you…" Ash started but didn't finish in fears of hurting the Princess. "Yes that is why we became Nightmare Moon. But not all of it was from that." Luna said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. " You will find out in times coming young one but we must go we have duties we must attend to." Luna said. Ash nodded "Thank you." He said. "You are welcome" Luna said, and with that she flew out into the night sky towards the full moon.

Not long after, he heard Light calling for him. "Ash! Ash! Ash, where are you?" She yelled out. Ash sat there for a few more seconds before replying, "I'm over here!" When Light heard his voice she went running towards it and there she found him sitting in the middle of the garden, tear streaks stained his cheeks, changing the color of his coat to a sugar brown then his normal dark brown. There were a few small punch stains on his coat too but nothing that couldn't be washed. "Ash!" She called to him and quickly walked over to be beside him. She nuzzled him on his cheek and they then sat there in silence, just the two of them, with Light resting her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash having his wing laid over Light. _'I'm definitely falling in LOVE!'_ he thought.

 **(A/N): Well there you have it folks the plot is coming out! It took a while but it's coming! After I finish this story I'll finish A Reunion Full of Love 2, so keep an eye out on that! Well see y'all next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Here's a new Chap of MLPokemon! I've finished moving and I now have a tablets so I can work on the go! Update: I finished all the chaps I just need to post them, now I'm going to work on finishing A Reunion Full of Love 2 A Love to Save the World, then I will work on my second MLPokemon story which is writing in my custom Alola Region! I will give more info on the release of the second Story. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Ten

Weeks have went by since the Gala and we now join Lightnen as she sits on the couch looking through some pictures of her's…

"It's been eight years since I left mom, dad, and Rainbow in Ponyville." Light said. "That long?" Ash asked. He was sitting beside her, flipping through channels on the T.V. "Yeah I left for Canterlot when I was eight because my magic was so strong and mom couldn't teach me everything I needed to know. It's been four years since I came here to Pallet Town." Lightnen said. "You were living in that tent for that long?!" Ash asked turning to look at Light. "No for over a year I slept in a tree." She said a cheeky smile on her face. Ash face palmed and looked at her "You should've asked Prof…" He started before he noticed a picture in Light's photo album,

"Hold on a sec, We have that same picture." Ash said. "Which one?" Lightnen asked confused. "That one right there." He said as he pointed to the photo on the left page on the top. **L"That picture was at my first community dance. How can you have it?" A"Which one was it?" L"It was the Christmas dance of 2010" A "I was at that one! And that does look like me, the guy you're dancing with and I do remember dancing with some with your hair color…" L "Then that might be…" BOTH "US!" A " How I would of remembered you! Or maybe not… Wait you were the one who said you were an orphan and Samantha was picking on you because of it!" L " Yeah that was me, that orphan story was what we told people so they wouldn't think I was a traveler, especially since I didn't have any Pokemon at the time." A "Well good one cause you sure fooled me. Still how could we have met before and not recognize each other?" L " I don't know but I'm glad I found you aging! I've been looking for you for some time but I forgot your name so I couldn't ask anyone where you lived." A "Well I remember what you told me to call you.*Cheeky smile*" L "Don't you dare!" A "Light, Light, Light."**

"Ash Ketchum!" Light yelled at him and tried to hit him in the shoulder but it didn't work; Ash grabbed her wrist and kept teasing her. "Ash you're so going to get it!" Lightnen yelled as she struggled to get her arms back. Ash laughed at her and smiled "Just try it!" He said. "Oh Rainbow should've taught you better." Light said, as she pulled her hands away and tackled him, pushing them both off the couch. Lightnen smirked as she held him down and Ash knew what was coming as she raised her hands up. "Oh no! don't you…" he starred but couldn't finish due to laughter because of Light tickling him. "Come on Light!" He said through his laughter. "Give up?" She asked? "Yes! Yes!" He yelled out, with laughter.

Light decided to give him mercy and stopped, "Next time you won't see so much mercy." She said, as sticker her tongue out at him. Ash nodded since he couldn't talk because he was catching his breath/still laughing.

Serena watched from the top of the staircase as Light helped Ash up and sneaked a surprise kiss on the cheek which caused Ash to stand there shocked, but Serena could see deep in his eyes he had enjoyed it! And that was not what she wanted!...

 **(A/N):Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this short but sweet chap of Ash and Light. Every Thursday from now on I will update 1 chap on 1 story and for now that is this story, then as I said before, so read the top. ;-P have a great day! This is Tenshi Signing OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Ten

We now join Serena as she watches Ash and Light battle from her guest room window…

"I have the spell I just need to aim, but he keeps moving." Serena said. She kept a close eye on Ash as he moved around with excitement from the battle. She soon found the perfect time to cast the spell and off a beam of light from her hand went toward Ash. **(A/N): Light taught Ash, Serena, and Clemont how to use their magic in their world now that they have the ability to do so.)** It hit him and soon a blue bubble appeared then suddenly disappeared. Serena smiled as she watch Light stop the battle and the Alicorn turned human walked over towards Ash, as she tried to touch him the bubble appeared and shocked her.

"Perfect! Now he's mine!" She said as she walked out of her room, down the stairs and outside. There she found the two pondering what had happened. "Looks like a protection spell." Light said. "Who would want a protection spell on me?" Ash asked. Then it hit him, "Serena!" They both said turning to look at her.

"What?" Serena asked her eyes betraying the innocent look she was trying to use to persuade. "Your eyes are given you up Serena! Undo the spell NOW!" Light said. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her head up at Light. "Fine be a Witch I'll break it, if you haven't forgotten Alicorn magic is stronger than a Unicorn's." Light said. "Ash come on I need you up in my room so I can see which spell she used." Light said pushing past Serena, but Serena grabbed Light by her collar. "Say that to my face." Serena growled.

"Fine be a Witch, in Equestria Witches are ponies who use potions and spells for their own deeds." Light said. Anger rushed through Serena as she pushed Light into the wall. "I'm a WITCH! Who's the one taking the one person I love away from me! You're the witch and it doesn't matter how many times you break it, I'll put that spell right back where it was! He doesn't need YOU! You're a Pony not a human so why don't you go back to where you came fr…" "Serena that's enough!" Ash yelled interrupting her. "You might think Light's a witch but who's being nasty and rude; and throwing her around? Is that what you call an angel, cause I don't think that's what you'd call it." He said.

Serena looked over at Ash pain in her eyes. She then let go of Light and pushed passed Ash but before she got too far she one last thing: "Don't forget me again. Because I'll always Love you." And with that she was off. Ash turned towards her but she was already gone…

"Come on come on come on!" Light yelled as she used all the magic she could to break the protection spell but it didn't work. "What are we going to do?" Ash asked. "We're getting the pros involved." Light said as she took out a scroll and quill;

Dear Princess Celestia,

We have a major problem on our hands here with Ash. Serena decided to put a protection spell on him and I can't seem to break it and the caster bailed on us. I need your advice or service as soon as possible.

Your student

Lightnen Love

After she wrote it she rolled it up and sent it out and no less than a minute later they got a reply:

Dear Lightnen,

The thing that is causing you to not be able to break it is that Serena's jealousy and anger are too built up on that spell and she needs to be the one to break it, even I wouldn't have been able to break it. You must find her and make her understand what is right or the spell may never be broken.

Your Teacher,

Celestia

"So I'm going to be stuck like this." Ash said. "Cause we know that Serena won't break it." Ash said. "Ash calm down. We'll find her and talk to her. Maybe you can get her to understand this is wrong." Light said putting her pack on she slipped a book in and a the scroll in and turned to Ash and said, "Go get your backpack we're going to go find her but first we're stopping at Professor Oak's." Ash nodded and did as she said and then the two headed out to go find Serena…

"She thinks she can take him from me than think aging Lightnen cause you are going down." Serena said as she walked towards the forest that was beside Pallet Town. Her eyes were glowing a teal color and a teal hue was coming from her hands. " She won't win! Not that easily!" Serena said, in a strange hazy voice. **"He will be mine!"** Serena screamed as she entered the woods…


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Eleven

Now we join Ash and Light as they start their search for Serena…

"Thanks Professor." Light said as her and Ash walked out of the lab. "Now that we have your Flying type Pokémon searching and my Staraptor too we can start searching." Light said. "Right! If you want I'll search in the woods I know those woods like the back of my hand." Ash said. "Sounds good I'll search the areas the Flying Pokémon aren't looking here in town." Light agreed and they went their separate ways to go and search for Serena…

With Ash:

Ash walked through the trees as he searched for his missing friend. He hadn't meant to hurt her but she was hurting him by putting this spell on him. Not just because he couldn't be by Light but his own mother couldn't give him a hug and Pikachu can't have his rightful place on Ash's shoulder. And even though he didn't have feelings for Serena didn't mean he didn't care for her. She was more of a sister to him than anything and he didn't want to lose that.

Soon he heard a voice coming from behind a large patch of trees but when he looked it was only some kids playing hide & seek. He sighed and kept looking. There seemed to be no sign of her until he saw a pink hat laying on the ground. "That's Serena's!" He said as he picked it up. Ash noticed a teal hue on it and knew instantly that wasn't good. "I need Light." He mumbled before he took a Poke-Ball from his belt he threw it and out came Hawlucha. "I need you to go get Lightnen, Hawlucha." Ash said. The gliding wrestler Pokémon nodded and quickly took off…

With Lightnen:

Light couldn't be anymore frustrated with the situation. Serena had to do that to Ash! She didn't think about how it would affect Ash or the other people around him. If she was irritated with Light spending so much time together with Ash then say so she would have let Serena have time with him. It wasn't even her fault it was Ash who wouldn't leave her alone; not that she didn't like it, but it caused this whole thing!

Light sighed as she searched for any signs of Serena but there was none to be found. Soon she heard Hawlucha's cry and she turned around. "What's wrong?" She asked Ash's Pokémon. It pointed towards the forest and Light knew that meant Ash needed her. "Show me the way?" She said before Hawlucha took off…

With Ash:

Ash walked slowly towards a voice that sounded like Serena's. _'It sounds like her but yet it sounds different?'_ Ash thought as he stopped in a shelter of trees and bushes. He looked through an opening and saw his friend surrounded in a teal hue her eyes glowing white with a strange color smoke coming from them. " What in the world." He mumbled. As he stepped back as he heard rustling in the trees behind him. Soon Light came to view.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Look for yourself." Ash said moving so the protection spell wouldn't hurt Light. When Light looked she knew it wasn't a good thing. "We need to do something and fast or that whatever it is is going to take her over! " Light said. Ash looked at her with confusion, "Do you think maybe I could get through to her?" He asked. "Maybe but if you can't I'll have a spell ready to help her." Light said. Ash nodded as he pushed through the trees and towards Serena. Light lifted her hand and got her spell ready to cast as she watched from behind some bushes.

"Serena!" Ash called to his friend. But there was no response from her only a response from what was controlling her. In a hazy dark voice using Serena's body it talked to Ash, "You think you can take her back but it's too late to save her, she is mine and you can not free her." "That's what you think but I know Serena and she'll fight it!" Ash snapped a reply to the strange voice. "Oh but she didn't she let me in, because of you and your little Alicorn friend she let me in and now she is my body and you can't take her back." It said. Ash grind his teeth but then remembered what Light said, **' "Only the one who cast the spell can come close to you." '**

Ash then had an idea and started to walk towards Serena. "What are you thinking you can't get her back." It said. "That's what you think, but I know Serena better than that." Ash said. "Back up you won't win!" It said. "You're afraid that's why you want me to back up. Light! Use your magic to hold her in place!" Ash yelled. Light then changed her spell and held Serena still, she knew what he was going to do and it hurt her even though she knew it was to help Serena.

Once she was held in place Ash took Serena's face in his hands and quickly pressed his lips against hers. _'Please work!'_ Ash thought. A few seconds later he felt Serena kiss him back and then he pulled away. When he saw her she was back to normal. "What happened?" Serena asked him. Ash laughed a bit and then said, "don't ask, but you and me need to talk." Serena didn't seem very happy but nodded.

On cue Light headed back to Pallet Town. "Serena you need to understand this first: I don't have feelings for you like you do for me, but I still love you but as a sister." Ash said. Serena looked down at her feet not wanting to look into Ash's eyes; afraid of what she might find. "Did I hurt anyone?" she asked shakily. "No you didn't hurt anyone. You weren't even there Serena it was something or someone else; not you." Ash said. "You mean something had taken over my body!?" Serena said.

"Serena let's not worry about that right now. I need you to understand, just because I don't love you like that doesn't mean I don't care." Ash said. "But all you do is spend time with Lightnen! You don't even notice me!" Serena said. "If that's how you've felt Serena why didn't you come to me?" Ash asked. "I did but you acted like you didn't care." Serena said, "That's why I wanted to use the protection spell to make you spend time with me." Ash looked at her and used his hand to pull her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Serena I didn't realize that's what was wrong." He said. He could see the pain in her eyes and he wish it was easier to tell her all this. "I know you love Light but can you still make time for me?" Serena asked. Ash's eyes watered with tears but he smiled, "Serena you're like a sister to me I'll always make time for you." That made Serena smile and she hugged him tightly. Ash returned the hug and promised to always make time for her…


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Alright! Here's Chap # 12! Who's ready for this! Now a quick announcement: now that i'm in school my posting days are Sunday. Now: ON WITH THE STORY:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Twelve

We now join Ash as he is talking to Pikachu and getting ready for a date with Lightnen…

"What am I supposed to do Pikachu?! How am I supposed to do this?! I can't! It was a stupid idea!" Ash said in a panic. "Pika piii Pikachu! _**(Ash calm down!)"**_ Pikachu yelled. Ash turned to look at his partner and sighed, "Sorry buddy I'm just so nervous I don't know how to do this, I've never been on a date before and I'm afraid to tell her." He said. "Pikachu pika pi pika Pikachu _**(Oh come on Ash this is Light were talking about!)**_ " Pikachu said. "I guess you're right."Ash said.

Ash took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He wore a navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants, he had on his neck a aquamarine bow tie; on his feet he wore a blue tennis shoes that were a little more fancy than what he normally wore. He could hear Light in the room next door, singing as she got ready. Ash sighed as he thought of his plan, take her to the restaurant, then take her to the Ice Cream Parlor, where he'll tell her how he feels. _'Hopefully this will go smoothly.'_ he thought.

With Lightnen:

As she brushed her hair she sung a song that her mother use to sing to her when she was a filly. "Oh I can't wait Kasune!" Lightnen said as she finished the song. "Ka kasune _**(I bet make sure to have fun)"**_ Kasune said. "I will this is Ash we're talking about, when don't I have fun with him?" Light asked. "Kasune Kasune _**(true you two always have fun.)"**_ Kasune said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Light singed. "It's Ash, I didn't know if you were ready yet." He said. "Just give me one sec." Light called as she turned to Kasune, "How do I look?" She asked. She wore a torqushell kimono with a red ribbon tied around her waist, light blue sleeves,and teal sheer overlay, her hair was in a bun and she had a pair of black chopsticks in it; on her feet were aquamarine ballet shoes. "Kasune Kasune sune _**(you look great, now go get him!)"**_ Kasune said. Light winked at her and said, "I will."...

"So where are we going?" Light asked Ash with puppy dog eyes. "Not telling. It's a surprise." Ash said. "But Ashy!" Light whined calling by the nickname she gave him. "Not going to work my Light." Ash said shaking his head. Light then pouted but Ash ignored her as they walked to the restaurant. As they did they didn't know they were being followed…

"So the twerp has a girlfriend now? That's an advance for us."...

Ash opened the door for Light and she walked in; "Oh wow!" Light said as she entered the building. "Amazing isn't it?" Ash asked. "Yeah I can't believe how beautiful it is." Light said. Ash smiled and whispered in Light's ear, "Not as beautiful as you." Then he took her hand and gently pulled her towards a table. Light was flabbergasted by what Ash said, _HE_ thought she was beautiful!

Ash smiled as he saw Lightnen's face he had definitely gotten her. Once he got to a table he pulled out a chair for Light and helped her sit; then he sat down. Light sat their with eyes closed for a few seconds before she opened them to look at Ash. She was about to ask him something before a waitress with black hair and green eyes came to their table, she smiled at Ash and ignored Lightnen. "Here are your menus." She said handing them both a menu. She then nodded to them and said, "I'll be right back to take your orders." and then walked away.

Ash looked over at Light, "She was rude wasn't she?" He said. Light nodded and looked at her menu. Ash frowned as he looked down at his menu too. _'Well this isn't going to well.'_ He thought, _'Maybe I can… yeah that'll work!"_ He decided to do that after they ate and Ash just hoped it would make things better…

Things weren't going as planned because of the waitress. Finally Ash had enough and called her over. "Yes?" She asked. "I'd like to speak to the manager." Ash said his eyes narrowed seriously and a frown on his face. The waitress nodded and walked in the back. She then came out a few seconds later with a man in his late twenties with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes by her side.

He came to their table and greeted them both kindly. "What can I do for you?" He asked. Ash introduced himself and then took the time to explain how the waitress had been treating Lightnen. "Your service here isn't what I've heard." Ash finished. "I see I'll deal with this myself sir, to see that it is dealt with. She has done this a couple other times and has been reported; this was her last warning." The manager said. Ash nodded and thanked him, then once the manager was gone he turned to Light, "How about we go get some Ice Cream after this?" He asked her. Light looked at him and smiled, "That's sounds like a great idea!" She said her eyes bright and the smile on her face as big as it could get. Ash smiled as he was happy Lightnen was in a better mood now.

"So why did you ask me out Ash?" Light asked. Ash got nervous when Light asked that question. He'd been wanting to tell her but wasn't sure how. Ash bit his lip and then he had an idea. "I'll tell you on our way to get Ice Cream." He said. "Ok fair enough." Lightnen said as a waiter came over to them. He handed Ash the bill and apologized for his coworker's behavior. "You have no need to apologize." Light told him before he walked off...

On their way to the Ice Cream Parlor Light kept on Ash but he kept telling her to wait, soon enough she was tired of waiting and stopped him. "I've had enough Ash why did you ask me out?!" She asked. Ash was about to answer her when they heard strange laughter and a rubber claw came from out of nowhere grabbing Light;

" **Prepare for trouble,"  
"And Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars of above"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, Thats Right!"**

"Team Rocket! Put her down NOW!" Ash yelled as he spun on his heel to see the giant Meowth head balloon. "Ash who are these people!?" Light asked "I don't like being in the air without my wings!" She screamed. "What did she just say?" Jessie asked. "It's none of your business now put her down!" Ash yelled at Team Rocket. "Not till you give us Pikachu!" James said. "He's not with me!" Ash said grinding his teeth.

Just then a flash of white, violet, light blue, and yellow fur lept out of the bushes. "Kasune! Kitki! Pikachu!" Ash called, his grew big as he saw the three Pokemon came out of almost nowhere. The Pokemon didn't respond as they worked together to free Light; Kitki and Kasune used an Ice Beam to freeze the mount the claw was on and then Pikachu used his Iron Tail to break it.

" **AAAAAAAAASSSH!** " Lightnen yelled out his name as she fell and Ash quickly ran towards where she was falling. Just before she hit the ground he caught her in his arms. When she knew he caught her she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Thank you." She said softly as she snuggled up to him. Ash blushed but quickly turned back towards Team Rocket. Anger burned brightly in his chocolate brown eyes; almost as if they were lit on fire; "Pikachu; Thunderbolt, Kasune, Kitki; Moonblast!" Ash ordered the Pokemon. The three Pokemon then quickly shot there attacks and sent the trio of thieves flying; **"Team Rocket's Blasting off Aging!"** They yelled as they were sent flying into the night.

Ash gently set Light down on her feet and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Are you ok?" He asked her. "Yeah like I said I don't like being in the air without my Wings." Light said. She took a deep breath, as she tried to calm herself. Ash couldn't believe what had happened Team Rocket had just ruined everything! He couldn't hold it in anymore and finally burst.

"I can't believe this!" He screamed as he walked away from Light, " I wanted everything to be perfect, but **NO** the whole world had to be against me! I tried to make it perfect I really did…" Soon after he started ranting he started to cry, " all I wanted was for it to be perfect, just tonight." He said through his tears.

Light couldn't watch this any longer and walked over to Ash who was on his knees crying. "Ash," She said gently; kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him, "Why did you want it to be perfect? It's not like we're a cou…" "Because I wanted it to have the perfect time to tell you that I Love You." Ash interrupted Lightnen, talking through his sobs; not realizing that's what he said. Light shook her head and pulled Ash to her, making him rest his head on her chest, "Ash if that's all you wanted to tell me you could have just told me, you didn't need to do any of this." She said. "And yes I love the thought, but you want to know what I LOVE more than that?" She asked him.

"What's that?"

"You, my sweet Ashy, YOU."

 **(A/N):Well now that's all folks see you next Sunday! Love ya'll! This is tenshi signing out**

 **Ashlatiasfan101**


	15. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Hello Everyone how R U?! It's Sunday: Uploading day so if you'd like go to my Deviantart account and see my newly upload artwork! First thing, the story didn't go how i wanted it to, but i think it came out nicely. The Kasune and Kitki were suppose to be a big part but they weren't. Soooo, yeah but i think it has come out nicely. No this is not the last Chap, The next one is. And i hope you'll like how i'm ending it. So now on to the Story:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Thirteen

We now join Ash as he…

Ash quietly peeked in Light's room to find her laying on her stomach fast asleep. It was seven in the morning and Ash had plans for him and Lightnen as it was the day after they got together. He wanted to get an early start as he knew the other's would be up soon , he wanted to avoid questions, and spend time with Light since their date hadn't gone as planned the night before.

He saw Lightnen stir so he walked in and over to her. He smiled and kissed her by her ear. "Oh my Light it's time to get up." He said softly. Light mumbled something but he didn't hear it. "Come on up, let's go." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "But I don't go to work today." She said. "Remember what we said, we were getting up early for today." Ash said. He was getting somewhat irritated but he had to learn to be gentle and patience if this relationship was to work.

"Come on Light. I'm getting impatient." He said. They had agreed to work together to help Ash with his patiences and this being his first relationship he needed to learn how to be in a relationship. "Ok ok I'm getting up." She mumbled as she turned to lay on her side. She looked up at him and smiled. She reached her arm up and placed her hand on his cheek. Ash smiled and placed his hand on her's. "Sorry I'm just a little tired. Last night look a lot out of me. That Team Rocket scared me a little too much." She said.

"I know the minute I picked you up after everything, you snuggled up to me and you were out." Ash said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I would have let you slept more but I want to get out before everyone woke up and starts asking us questions." He said. "It's ok. I rather wake up early than answer questions." She said with a smile as she sat up she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. Ash blushed but smiled. He wasn't use to the kisses yet, but he knew he would.

"Alright Ash you need to get out so I can get ready." Lightnen said. Ash nodded and quickly gave Lightnen a kiss on the cheek before he stood up and walked towards the door. He then thought of something and turned towards Lightnen. "Would you like me to make us some breakfast?" He asked her. Light smiled and nodded, " That sounds great!" She said. Ash nodded as Light asked him to make pancakes. "I can do that!" He said smiling. **(A/N): Yes I know Ash isn't supposed to be able to cook but I say he can cook simple things like pancakes.)** "Alright out with you! Go make breakfast!" Light said playfully throwing a pillow at him. Ash dodged it and ran out the room and down the stairs.

Lightnen sighed as she watched Ash run out the room. Once he was out of view she slipped out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a new outfit she made with the help of Ash's mom, Delia, she smiled and decided to wear it…

As Ash worked on making the pancakes he thought of they would do today. Light had asked him to go to a couple stores the night before and he had agreed. He dreaded shopping but he had went shopping with Lightnen once before and it was nothing like shopping with May, Dawn, or Serena; he had actually enjoyed it as Light had let him pick a few stores that they went to. He sighed as he thought of the night before too:

 **' "You mean you…" Ash started but decided not to finish. He tried to make the night perfect and he decided he would, he turned to look at Lightnen who was crouched behind him and saw love in her eyes along with worry. Ash forced himself to push his nerves back and quickly pressed his lips against Lightnen's. Light was shocked but she immediately kissed him back. They sat their for almost a minute in that kiss before they both had to breathe. "Light, I love you." Ash said. Light smiled and said, "I love you too." She then kissed him on his forehead, "And tonight was perfect because I was with you." Lightnen told him. Ash smiled and replied, "You know what it was, because I have you."...'**

Ash sighed again as he put a pair of pancakes on a plate, he then picked up two plates that had two pancakes each and set them on the small bar of the Eat in Kitchen. "Ashy" he heard Lightnen sing his new nickname she gave him so he turned to look at her. He was completely shocked when he didn't see her in her normal green and white dress.

She wore an aquamarine tank top that showed her stomach and a denim jean skirt with chains attached to the pockets. Her hair was mostly in a ponytail but some of it was down in the back. She wore magenta leg warmers and slightly darker than lime green and maroon boots.

She smiled at Ash, "How do I look?" She asked. "You look great! Where did you get that outfit?" He asked her. Lightnen winked at him, "Your mom helped me make it." she said. "She did?!" Ash asked. "Yup! Do you like it I came up with the design myself.?" Lightnen said. Ash smiled at her, "Yeah I like and you look great in it." He said.

Lightnen smiled and walked over to Ash. She kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder. Ash sighed and gently wrapped his arms around her. " Come on let's eat before these pancakes get cold." Lightnen said. "I can't wait to taste your cooking!" She said. Ash chuckled nervously as the two sat down to eat. Lightnen looked at her food and it caused her stomach to growl. She hadn't eaten last night cause the Waitress kept messing up her order. "Geez I guess I must be more hungry than I thought I was." Lightnen said.

Ash wrapped his arm around Light's shoulder, "I'm sorry Lightnen." He said. "For what? You're not the one who messed up my order 10 times on purpose." Lightnen said. "I know. But still…" Ash said. "Let's put that behind us and continue on with our day." Lightnen said, today is supposed to be a happy day." She said. Ash nodded and they started to eat. When Light took her first bite she swore she was in heaven. "Ash these are amazing! What did but in them?" She asked. Ash smiled as he told her, "I added some Pecha Berry juice in them. It's mom's recipe not mine." he said. "Still these taste delicious!" Lightnen said. She smiled and continued to eat.

Once they both finished Ash did the dishes and he left a note for his mom before they left. He then took Light's hand and they walked out the door and towards town…

"So they're heading to town… how about we try this again but this time a little different…"

"Ok I'm going to wait out here I have something I need to do." Light said before Ash walked into the one store. "Ok I'll be out in a few I promise." Ash said before he kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked into the store to get something for his mom. Light sighed as she sat down on the bench outside the store. The day had been going great and she was able to spend some great time with Ash.

Just then she heard a noise beside the store so she went to see what it was and was met with rather nasty surprise!...

Ash walked out of the store to find Lightnen was gone! "LIGHT! LIGHT!" Ash yelled for his new lover, but there was no responses. He became worried and that was when he found a note. He opened the folded paper and read it:

Dear twerp,

If you want your girlfriend come to the abandoned Factory in Viridian city or she'll have some major problems…

TR

Ash instantly knew who TR was and called out Noivern. "I need you to take me to Viridian City!" Ash told his Dragon type. The bat like Pokemon roared out and let Ash board him before taking off towards the city closes to Pallet Town…

"Let me go!" Lightnen yelled. "No can do girly, we have to wait the twerp to get here." Meowth said. "What do you want with Ash!?" Light asked. "That you should know." James said. Lightnen grinned her teeth and tried to untie herself, but there was no luck. She sighed as she looked out the window. No one noticed the group in the factory as many kids played in it so they assumed it was some kids playing around. She knew yelling for help was not an option the Meowth had sharp claws and they had a Gourgeist which knew Leech Seed which was bad for a Human or Pony to be stuck in; it could take too much of your energy and cause you to go into a coma. Lightnen had no other choice but to wait for Ash as she had none of her Pokemon and Team Rocket had too many advantages at the moment.

It didn't take long for Ash to get there either, when Lightnen saw Noivern she knew he was there but she also knew it wasn't good as Team Rocket was getting their Pokemon ready. Tears automatically fell down her face; Ash wasn't expecting to be attacked yet Lightnen knew that's what was going to happen. She noticed he had Noivern land to the side of the building and was starting to walk towards the building. Light wasn't going to let watch Team Rocket attack Ash by surprise so she quickly yelled out, "ASH! Be careful they're getting ready to attack!" He must have heard her as Greninja had been called out and him and Ash came in front of the building. "Greninja; Water shuriken!" Ash yelled. The ninja frog Pokemon then fired the attack before Team Rocket could do anything.

" **TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

Once they were gone Ash went running to Lightnen. "Are you ok?" he asked her as he untied her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Thanks for the warning." Ash told her before he kissed her on the cheek. Light just smiled, knowing Ash was safe was all she needed to know…

 **(A/N): So that was the Chap yeah Team Rocket has made a late appearance in the story because they'll be playing a big role in the next story! Yes there will be another story after this one,** _ **ONLY AFTER**_ **I finish "A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World" So now I bid you goodbye and have a lovely day/night.**

 _ **Praise Luna!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**((A/N:) hello everyone. i decided i ended the story to apruffly so now I'm rewriting the ended. so here is the beginning of the endding. so now: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)

"Regular talk" ' _thought_ ' "Pokémon (Talk)" **'flash back'** **((A/N:) Hi)** " **Group** **Talk** "

Chapter Fivthteen

Lightnen ran home as fast as she could, hugging the paper close to her chest. ' _I have to get home_!' Lightnen couldn't wait to show Ash what she had found and to see what his reaction would be. When she made it to the fence see quickly jumped it instead of going through the gate.

When she entered the house Serena was sitting on the couch with Bonnie watching Clemont work on one of his Inventions. "Where's Ash?" Lightnen asked. "Up in his room. Why what's wrong?" Serena asked. "Nothing just something awesome!" Lightnen said excitedly as she ran up the stairs. When she arrived at Ash's room she saw him sitting at his desk writing. She knocked on his door to get his attention.

Ash turned towards her and smiled, "Come on in Lightnen." Lightnen walked in holding the paper tightly to her chest. When Ash saw it he asked, "what's that?" Lightnen smiled and showed it to him. Ash then read out loud;

"For those of you who are interested Pallet Town is holding their annual summer community dance in the Town Hall…"

He stopped there and smiled he looked up at Lightnen, "you want to go?" He asked. "Yeah, i already asked for that day off." Lightnen said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Ash chuckled and stood up. Quickly he wrapped his arms around lightnen, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Then we'll go." He whispered in her ear, before nuzzling his face in her hair. Lightnen smiled, she couldn't wait to be on the dance floor again with Ash, just like the first time they met…

It was the night off the dance and Serena, Bonnie, and Lightnen were getting ready in Lightnen's room. "I can't wait!" Lightnen said excitedly. "Yes we know, you've been saying that all day!" Serena said, sarcastically. "Sorry girls." Lightnen said. "Hey it's no big deal, after telling us why it makes complete sense." Serena said. "Can you tell us agian!?!?" Bonnie asked excitedly. "Of course." Lightnen said as she started to tell them about the first day she ever met Ash…

 **' "I don't even know why I came to this." a 13 year old Lightnen said. "This was a stupid idea!" she mumbled. She walked around the Town Hall knowing she wasn't welcomed there. "Why am i even here?" She asked herself. Just then she heard a voice that was all too familiar. "Oh come on Ash! You know want to and that's that." A blond haired girl with green eyes wearing a pink miniskirt dress and pink high heels. "I told you know Samantha Now GO!" A boy with spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes said, he wore a simple blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Lightnen tried to walk past samantha without being noticed but it was too good to be true. "Well look who it is." The blond hair girl sneered. "The orphan." She snickered at Lightnen and laughed, "That dress looks terrible who even made it!" she said more as an insult rather than a question. "I did thank you. And if you think mine looks terrible, yours is horrible!" Lightnen snapped throwing her glass of punch on the sparkling pink dress. "And look at that stain." Lightnen growled before samantha stopped away. She was about to walk away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She quickly turned around to see who it was and it was the boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Yes," She asked hesitantly. "That was amazing, i've never seen anyone stand up to samantha like that." He sai his eyes glowed with shock and amazement and there was a smile on his face. "Thank you." Was all Lightnen was going to say to this by before he started a conversation with. By the end of it he asked he to dance. "Oh um.. Sure." Lightnen wasn't the best in this human form yet she just hoped he didn't think it was strange how clumsy she was when they ended up on the dance floor. By the time the dance was over and they parted ways, Lightnen realized something: she didn't get his name! … '**

"I still think it's strange you didn't recognize him." Serena said. "Well on my missions i've met a lot of people so really i wouldn't have been able to recognize him even if i wanted to." Lightnen said. Then she looked at the time, "Girls we better go or the boys are going to leave us." She before dashing out of the room. Quickly she came back and grabbed her purse. "Don't want to forget this." She said before she ran back out…

At the dance…

Lightnen sighed as she waited for Ash to get back. He had went to go and get them some punch but all Lightnen wanted to do was dance, like when they first met. _'Maybe he doesn't realize that's want i want to do, or he doesn't feel comfortable dancing in front of his friends? Well we could go to a different side of the room._ ' Lightnen sighed. Why couldn't things just be simple for once. She did know one thing she hoped there was no Samantha, but she knew that was too could to be true too. When Ash came back he sat down next to Lightnen and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong? This is suppose be a happy time." he said.

Lightnen was about to say something but another voice beat her to it. "It be a lot more happy if you'd be over here with me instead of that THING!" Samantha said stand not to far from their table. Ash ignored her and waited for Lightnen to reply, but Samantha wasn't going to be ignored. "Do you really think she's good for you?" She said. Once again Ash ignored. "Lightnen what's wrong?" He asked; gently running his hand through her hair. "All i really want to do is dance." Lightnen replied, "like the first time we met." She added.

Ash smiled and kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "Then let's go dance." he said, grabbing her hand and helping her up. Lightnen smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush, but he smiled. They walked over to the dance floor but before they could make it to far samantha was in front of them. "You are not going to ignore me!" she snapped at him. "Yes i am now get out of our way." Ash snapped. "No! Because this is going to happen." Just then samantha splashed a glass of punch all over Lightnen's dress, with a smirk on her face.

"Now how do you like it!" She snapped. Ash quickly pulled lightnen behind him and glared at samantha "REALLY!" He screamed getting almost the whole crowds attention, "THE ONLY REASON SHE DID TO YOU BACK THEN WAS TO DEFEND HERSELF, YOU DID IT OUT OF SPITE!" he had pure anger on his face. Lightnen, who was in tears at this point, ran out of the room with, Ash not even realizing.

"Why does everything always end up in ruins?" Lightnen asked herself. "I don't know why my love but today won't end like this." Ash said as he walked over to Lightnen. "I'm sorry everything happened this way. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go dance." he said. He sat down beside Lightnen and gently wiped the punch off her dress and were ever else it was. Lightnen rested he head on Ash's shoulder as he cleaned her off.

"Come on let's go dance, my love." Ash said. Lightnen nodded and followed him back into the building…

On the dance floor Ash spun Lightnen around and then pulled her close to him. "See I told you it wasn't going to end in ruins." Lightnen smiled, "I guess your right." She then pressed her lips against Ash's lips and they ended up in a kiss that they wish could've lasted for ever.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Sixteen

Lightnen knocked on Ash's door and waited for him to respond. After no response at all Lightnen decided to go in and check on him. As she opened the door a blast of cold air hit her and she realized the window was opened. "Ash Ketchum! Why do you have your window open in this weather?" she asked him. No response. "Ash?" She called again. Still no response.

As Lightnen walked over to Ash's bed, she seen a note sitting on the stand;

Dear Lightnen,

I'm sure you'd like to know where your lover is. We'll then come to the castle of the 2 sisters. Then we'll talk…

DB

"No… this can't be." Lightnen mumbled. "No, Dragon Bolt, You won't win this." Lightnen growled as she grabbed Ash's pokeballs and ran out of the room the note falling to the ground…

Ash groaned as he opened his eyes. _' Where am I?_ He wondered. The floor was stone cold and dust was in the air as if it was natural. "Awake at last?" a growling voice said. "who are you?" Ash demanded as he looked at the hooded pony. "I'm shocked! You don't know who I am?" the pony said. "If I'd seen you, I would." Ash said. The hooded pony walked into the light and put down her hood... "DRAGON BOLT!" Ash yelled. Dragon Bolt chuckled. "So where's your lover, I left her a note. Is she going to come?" Dragon Bolt taunted.

"I'm Right Here!" Lightnen yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Let him go! It's me you want!" Lightnen stated. "Not till you give me what I want." Dragon Bolt growled. "And what's that?" Lightnen demanded. "Your magic." Dragon Bolt said. Lightnen gasped, "but I know no spells to give it to you." she said. "Oh don't worry about that. I have a spell." Dragon Bolt said as she circled Lightnen. "But if you forcefully take it from me I could die!" Lightnen said. "it's either that or your Lover loses his magic. And his not being natural; would kill him instantly." Dragon Bolt taunted.

Lightnen grind her teeth but sighed. Now that she had Ash, she could not go on without him. "You can have my magic, but release him first, so I know this deal is real." She demanded. "As you wish." Dragon Bolt replied opening the gate that kept Ash on the other side of it.

Ash stepped out and ran over to Lightnen. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "I'm thinking of protecting you." Lightnen said, nuzzling her muzzle against his cheek. "Stay strong for me." She whispered to him before she walked over to Dragon Bolt. "Do it now." Lightnen said, "before I regret my decision." she said. Dragon Bolt nodded and stepped closer to Lightnen her broken horn glowing black.

Her magic flew towards Lightnen and wrapped itself around her horn. It slowly sucked the pink light from Lightnen's horn.

"Lightnen!" Ash yelled. "Stay out of the way Ash! You'll only get hurt!" Lightnen yelled before she screamed for the pain and collapsed on the ground.

Ash watched in horror as the love of his life was being tortured by the pain of her magic being sucked from her. _' What do I do?'_ Ash thought. But by the time he thought of something it was too late. Lightnen laid on the stone cold floor, her Cutie Mark faded and her eyes slowly closing. "Lightnen!" Ash yelled as he ran to her.

"Take care my love. I'll miss you." Lightnen said. "NO! Light I can't lose you!" Ash yelled through tears. "it's my time. She's already got my parents. Now it's my turn. Be strong and follow your dreams." that was all Lightnen could say before her eyes closed and her body slumped on the stone floor.

"LIGHTNEN!" Ash screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I won't let this end this way." he said. "I won't!" he yelled as buried his face in Lightnen's mane.

After a few seconds of tear shed Ash stood up. _' I won't let her get away with this. Not at all! ' ..._


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP but I wish I did ;)**

"Regular talk" _'thought'_ _**"**_ Pokémon _ **(Talk)"**_ **'flash back' (A/N): HI!) "Group Talk"**

Chapter Seventeen

 _Last time; Lightnen knocked on Ash's door and waited for him to respond. After no response at all Lightnen decided to go in and check on him… "No, Dragon Bolt, You won't win this." Lightnen growled… Ash groaned; 'where am I?' … "You don't know who I am?"... "DRAGON BOLT!"... Not till you give me what I want." Dragon Bolt growled. "And what's that?" Lightnen demanded. "Your magic."... "But if you forcefully take it from me I could die!" Lightnen said. "it's either that or your Lover loses his magic. And his not being natural; would kill him instantly."..._ " _Take care my love. I'll miss you." "NO! Light I can't lose you!" "it's my time. She's already got my parents. Now it's my turn. Be strong and follow your dreams." that was all Lightnen could say before her eyes closed and her body slumped on the stone floor… After a few seconds of tear shed Ash stood up. ' I won't let her get away with this. Not at all! ' …_

Now on MLPokemon…

Evil laughter filled the air as Ash stood up. "Dragon Bolt!" Ash yelled. "You dare challenge me?" Dragon Bolt laughed. Ash growled, "You laugh, but you've killed so many ponies! Is this what you wanted. Death of friends you could of had?" He questioned. "I have no friends and no pony after I'm through here will ever have a friend!" Dragon Bolt screeched. Ash sighed, "I know what it's like to not have friends! When I was little I never had friends but you don't have to go through that!" _' Lightnen is deep down inside her. If I can defeat Dragon Bolt then Lightnen may be freed.'_ Ash thought.

Dragon Bolt looked at Ash and an overwhelming feeling came to her. She screeched as she felt the pony she just killed inside her. _' why do I feel like this? This makes no sense!'_ ' it's because I'm now inside you. And I will stop you!' Lightnen's voice echoed in Dragon Bolt's head. "NO YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Dragon Bolt screamed as she landed on the ground. _'I may not be able to defeat you from the outside but from the inside I can free your spirit that needs to be freed. You have been overcomed by darkness and I, myself and Ash can free you.'_ Lightnen's voice said as Dragon Bolt's horn glowed blue.

' _Lightnen's magic; Lightning isn't dead! Her spirit is in Dragon Bolt!'_ Ash realized. He quickly used his magic and held on to Dragon Bolt and used his magic along side his lover's to purify the darkness within Dragon Bolt. The mare screeched as the magic pained her but it realised strange teal mist from the young Alicorn's body. Quickly the mist flew away and Lightnen's own magic returned to her body, giving her life once more, but some of her magic surround Ash along with his magic automatically surrounding Lightnen. "What's going on?" Ash asked. "I don't know!" Lightnen called as the magic completely surrounded them. "ASH!" Lightnen yelled before she was knocked out…

Lightnen opened her eyes to reveal the library of the princess's castle. "How did I get here?" "We brought you here." Rainbow said with the rest of the main six behind her. "Where is Ash!" Lightnen demanded! "He's with Princess Celestia. He's fine but I hope you realize what happened after you defeated Dragon Bolt." Twilight said. "Our magic surround each other and I blacked out; that's all I know." Lightnen explained. "You two became the lost Element of Love." Twilight said. "But that element has been lost for centuries!" Lightnen yelled. "WE know so why has come back now?" Rainbow asked. "Could it be a great time of pain is come." Princess Luna appeared from the shadows. _'It must be Moxie LIxxie!'_...


End file.
